Meetings & Replacements
by Refreshingly Original
Summary: The small boy looked her over curiously, "Are you really the Queen of Hearts?"
1. Chapter 1

This is a mini-series called **Red Queen** that consists of five, two chaptered stories.

**Part 1** – _Changes & Emptiness_

**Part 2** – _Invites & Crowns_

**Part 3** – _Hearts & Saviours_

**Part 4** _- Meetings & Replacements _

**Part 5**_ - Goodbyes & Hellos_

Enjoy.

Ro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meetings **

* * *

><p>As it was lunch, Minerva didn't expect to see anyone walking around the castle, especially in the rarely used hallway of the old charms wing. But as she rounded the corner, she found herself frozen at the sight in front of her. Sitting on the windowsill was Hermione. Looking her over, she found her eyes drawn to the short leather skirt she had on, contrasting with the smooth, pale legs of her student quite well. Licking her suddenly dry lips, Minerva wipes her sweaty palms over her thighs and walked over to her.<p>

"Miss Granger?" She wasn't all that surprised when the young woman faced her, but appeared to look through her.

"Headmistress?"

"How are you?" She asked, sitting down carefully across from her.

"I'm fine." She said softly, turning to look back out the window.

"Are you sure Miss Granger? For the last week you've seemed to fade before everyone's eyes."

Slowly, the light brunette turned back to look at her, her expression blank. She watched her through narrowed eyes, remembering when she had snapped at the older witch that she doubted she'd tell her anything again. Tilting her head, she considered telling her the truth, however, before she could decide, they were joined by Cora, dressed in a deep blue dress that hugged her figure and ended just below her knees. Turning to her friend, she smiled, eyeing the black heels before focusing on the lose braid hanging over her shoulder.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look with your hair like that?" Hermione asked, her eyes twinkling.

Laughing softly, Cora reached out and gently caressed the young Gryffindor's hair, "Only every night as we go to bed dear."

"Not nearly enough then."

Smiling, Cora glanced at the Headmistress, not missing the narrowing of her green eyes. "Ready to go?"

Hermione nodded, gathering her small purse, "Yeah." Pushing herself up, she felt her world tilt before snapping back into focus. Reaching out, she grabbed hold of the wall and took a deep breath.

"Hermione?" Cora asked, taking a strong hold of her arms.

Beside them, Minerva stood as well, her hands out in front in case she falls.

"I'm fine," Hermione said, flashing a quick smile, "I just stood to quickly."

"Are you sure dear?" Cora asked as she cupped her cheek, "You've been looking quite drawn these last few days." Frowning, she moved her hand to her forehead, "You're not warm, but if you're not feeling well, we can cancel. They'll understand."

Laughing softly, Hermione took hold of Cora's hands and squeezed the, "Cora I'm fine. And we aren't going to cancel; Henry wants to meet you."

Sighing, Cora looked at the floor, her shoulders dropping slightly.

Frowning at the uncharacteristic move, Hermione looked her over before it dawned on her. With a small smile, she bent to catch the older woman's eye, "Cora," She called softly, "Are you nervous?"

When she looked up, tears had begun pooling, "What if he doesn't like me?" She whispered, "After everything I've done-"

"Of course he'll like you," She said, squeezing her hands once more, "You're his grandmother."

"But if that foolish girl and her mother told him-"

"Cora," Hermione cut in sternly, "If Miss Swan and her mother were idiotic enough to say anything about you to him in hope of swaying his decision, it won't matter, not to him."

"How do you know?"

She smiled, "Because he knows all about Regina and still loves her."

"I failed her," Cora whispered softly, so much so the other two had to strain to hear her, "I don't want to fail him as well."

"You won't."

"How d-"

"Because your heart is in the right place," Hermione laid her hand over her heart, smiling at the strong beating she could feel under her palm, "Because for the first time in a long time, you can lover your daughter and grandson with everything you have."

For a moment, the two Queens stared at each other, neither moving. Eventually, Cora took a deep breath and straightened up, a warm smile gracing her red lips, "Thank you, dear heart." She whispered, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"You're welcome." Hermione smiled, holding her arm out, "Shall we?"

Nodding, Cora looped her own through, "Let's go before I change my mind."

Turning slightly, Hermione nodded to the Headmistress, finally acknowledging her since standing, "Professor."

Before the emerald clad witch could say anything, the two women were gone in a swirl of red smoke. Sighing, she sat back down on the windowsill, leaning back against the wall as she quietly asked herself, "What's bothering you Hermione?"

* * *

><p>Appearing in the spacious living area of Regina's apartment, Hermione and Cora looked around for the owner, both frowning when they didn't see her.<p>

"Regina?" Calling out, Hermione carefully drew her wand as she waited.

Seconds later, the doors to the bedroom opened. Regina walked out with her hands up to her ear, clipping in an earring. "You're early."

"Are we?" Her asked, glancing at her wrist watch, "My watch must be fast."

"It doesn't matter," the raven haired woman said, waving her hand, "He'll be here-"

She was cut off by a sharp knock on the door. Rushing over, she opened it with a large smile, "Henry!" She cried, pulling him into a tight hug, "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too mum."

Pulling back, she smiled down at him, tugging lightly on the red scarf he wore, "You ready to meet your grandmother?"

The short brown haired boy nodded his head, "Yeah."

Turning around, Regina guided her son to her mother, who was quietly talking to Hermione.

"Do I look alright?" She asked, running her hands over her thighs,

"You look fine."

"Maybe I should have worn something else."

Taking her hands in her own, Hermione smiled, "Cora, you look fine."

"I'm nervous."

"I know."

"What do I say?"

"Introduce yourself; ask him about himself, what he likes to do for fun, that sought of thing."

Before Cora could say anything more, Regina and Henry stepped in front of them.

"Mother, this is Henry," Regina said, placing her hands on his shoulders, "Henry, this is your grandmother."

Smiling widely, Cora unconsciously gripped Hermione's hand tighter, "Hello Henry, your mother's told me a lot about you."

The small boy looked her over curiously, "Are you really the Queen of Hearts?"

"Henry!" Regina gasped, looking down at him in surprise, "Apologize!"

Cora shook her head, "No, it's fine." She looked back down at the curious boy, "Yes, I am the Queen of Hearts."

"So you rip people's hearts out?"

Before she could answer, Regina turned him to face her and crouched down, "Who told you that?"

"Emma and Mary Marguerite." He said, glancing to the door.

The three witches turned and looked at the shifting woman blankly.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hermione whispered under her breath.

Sighing, Cora knelt down in front of the boy, "Henry," She waited for him to look at her, "I did rip people's hearts out, I don't deny that, but only those who deserved it."

"What kind of person deserves to have their heart ripped out?"

Staring coldly up at the glaring blonde, Cora slowly stood up, "People who think it's perfectly okay to hurt defenseless children. Men who think they can take what they want from a woman, simply because she is one. That's who."


	3. Chapter 3

**Replacements**

* * *

><p>Standing just shy of the waters edge, Cora stared at the moons distorted reflection on the lakes surface. It was oddly hypnotising, watching the smooth line of the moon flutter from the gentle movements of the giant squid below. But as a cool, swift breeze picked up, she snapped back to attention, pulling her cloak around herself securely. While the skirt of the dress she wore was layered, the bust was thin, allowing even the lightest of winds to send a chill through her. Perhaps the next thing she had Hermione teach her was the warming charm she was so fond of using on her. She was pulled from her thoughts of her young friend by the sound of someone clearing their throat behind her.<p>

"Good evening."

The soft lilt in the short greeting told her all she needed to know. "Headmistress."

"I hope I'm not disturbing you." The Scottish witch said as she stepped beside the Queen.

Cora lets out a soft huff, absentmindedly noting that before Hermione, she wouldn't have made such a sound as she answered, "I believe a bit of disturbance is just what I am in need of."

Looking at her, Minerva's eyes fell to the bright blue dress she wore under the thick cloak, "How was your meeting with your Grandson? I hope things went well."

Pursing her red lips, Cora took a calming breath, "It went better then I believed it would." She said slowly, glancing at the emerald clad witch before looking back out over the lake, "I was correct in my assumption about Henry being told about my past."

Minerva frowned, but waited patiently for the other woman to continue, somehow knowing she had more to say.

With a soft sigh, she rolled her shoulders, trying to relieve some of the tension there, "That _girl_, thought she could sway his opinion about me by telling him all about my horrible actions." She turned to the stunned witch, "She came with him, of course I knew she would be there and I had prepared myself to be civil, but she also brought along her mother." She seethed, "The woman who tried to kill me, showed up and preached about being _pure of heart_."

Biting out a sharp laugh, she shook her head, her single curl twirling from the movement, "Hermione found it deplorable. Told her so, much to the foolish girls surprise."

"Oh?" Minerva couldn't help but sound surprised, although from what she had seen of the brains of the golden trio in the last year, she shouldn't be.

"'_By cursing Cora's heart, you blackened your own. You did that to yourself. You are no longer as white as snow._' I believe her words were." She sighed again, "Of course the idiot princess over-reacted and demanded that they leave."

Even though she spoke softly, Minerva could hear the pleasure in the Queens voice as she continued.

"Henry decided to stay with Regina," She smirked at the taller woman, "He didn't know that his goody-goody grandmother had tried to kill his '_Evil_' one, or that his mother knew and didn't tell him."

For a while, the pair stood in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't until the distant sound of the large clock chimed midnight that either spoke.

"I'm glad everything worked out for you." Minerva said, turning to face the shorter brunette.

Smiling slightly, Cora pulled her cloak around her much tighter, "I have a feeling things would not have gone as well if not for Hermione." She admitted, glancing up at the castle, "I must go, if I don't return soon, Hermione will begin to worry. She doesn't like me staying out when it's cold, something about my heart being weak from the curse."

Bowing her head, Minerva spoke softly, surprised at how steady her voice was, "I wish you a goodnight Cora."

"And you, Headmistress."

* * *

><p>The next day, the only time anyone saw the brains of the golden trio was when she was accompanied by the woman who was staying with her. Few knew who she was, even fewer knew why she was there. Although there were several rumours circulating; the most popular being that they were lovers. It didn't help that the few times the young witch was spotted, she had the older woman's arm around her, holding her close to her side as they walked. Very few noticed how pale the girl was, but the Headmistress did.<p>

She was walking behind them on her way to the classroom when she heard the Queen ask the question she wanted to.

"What's wrong 'Mione?"

All she got was a soft, "Just under the weather," And a small smile before disappearing into the classroom.

Sitting down carefully, Hermione closed her eyes, trying to ease the pain from her chest. Unknown to her, both the Headmistress and Queen of Hearts had noticed the trouble she'd had breathing, eac resolving to find out what was really going on.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until that night as Cora laid beside the sleeping student that she realized the possible cause for the trouble. Looking at the sleeping girl, she sighed and decided to try to sleep herself. She'd talk to Hermione about it tomorrow.<p>

* * *

><p>As Cora picked up some of the cut fruit from her plate, Cora looked at her friend, noting the extreme paleness of her cheeks as she nibbled on her own food. She had decided to eat lunch by the lake, wanting to speak to Hermione without fear of being overheard by the other students.<p>

"Hermione," She started, waiting for the girl to look at her, "Is it possible that you're ill from removing your heart?"

"Maybe," The teen admitted after some thought, "Although I doubt it. If it were, I would have become ill earlier on. It's been months since I took it out, why would it only start now?"

Although she wasn't convinced, Cora could not deny the logic of the answer. As much as she wanted to push the issue, she decided to drop it, not wanting to aggravate her friend or her condition by putting too much stress on her.

After that, it didn't take them long to finish their meals, but it seemed that even that small task sapped the girl of her energy, so when it came time for Hermione to return to class, Cora practically carried her.

Stopping just in front of the classroom, Cora sighed, "I wish you would rest." She said softly.

"I can't."

Shaking her head, Cora sighed once more, "Very well. I'll be in our room, so just," She waved her hand slightly, mimicking the action she used to summon her patronus, "If you need me."

"I will.

Brushing some hair from her forehead, she kissed her lightly, "Good."

* * *

><p>That night, Cora was pulled from her sleep by the sound of Hermione gasping for breath. Sitting up quickly, worry filling every part of her, she looked at her friend. She was lying there, hand clutched to her chest, pressing down as hard as she could, barely able to breath. Twisting, she helped her to sit, hoping it would help ease some of the pain she was in. It didn't.<p>

"That's it." Cora said, jumping out of bed, her robe in hand.

"What's…it?" Hermione gasped, following her movements around the bed.

Coming to a stop beside her friend, she bent and wrapped her arm around her shoulders and under her legs, "We're putting your heart back in."

Before Hermione could say anything, they were surrounded by a swirl of dark purple smoke. Seconds later, they were standing in the dark office of the Headmistress. As Cora placed Hermione on the desk, the girl shook her head, protesting weakly. "No."

Curling her hand, the small gold box containing her heart appeared. "You're dying Hermione," Cora spoke bluntly, "Your magic cannot sustain you any longer."

"I'd rather die…then feel that kind of pain…again."

"Hermione-"

"Please."

Cora pursed her lips, holding back a cry of her own. Taking a deep breath, she looked Hermione in the eye, "Whoever it was that made you feel that way; that you're unworthy of love, you need to take that fear and use it to prove them wrong Hermione." She said, her voice thick with repressed emotion. Taking her hand, she held onto it tightly, "Because you are very worthy of love."

Looking up into the tear filled eyes above her, Hermione whispered hoarsely, "I wish I had fallen for you."

"We were not be dear heart." Cora whispered, a small smile curling her bare lips.

"No," Hermione gasped, "I may be the Red Queen, but I am not the red one your heart sings out for."

"No, you're not," She sighed, "But I do care for you."

"And I you Cora."

"Then please," Cora cried, "Please let me put it back in."

For a moment, the two women just stared at each other, but then, Hermione nodded.

Smiling fully, Cora carefully lifted the crystallised organ from the box and held it above the girl. "This will hurt."

"I trust you."

As the tears gathered again at the admission, Cora couldn't help but smile at her young friend. Not even her own daughter trusted her. If only she had met her before. She knew things would have been different if she had.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione closed her eyes, "Do it."

Readying herself to plunge her hand into the witch's chest, Cora hesitated. Licking her lips, she glanced at the pale face and leant forward, covering her mouth with her own in a heated kiss. Startled at first, Hermione tried to pull away, but she soon lost herself to the pleasant sensations. It was at that moment, when Hermione started to return the kiss Cora pushed her hand down, forcing her heart back into place. Even as Hermione arched up in pain, crying out, she continued to kiss her while she carefully lowered her back down onto the desk.

It was only when the need to breath became too strong to ignore did Cora pull back, resting her forehead against Hermione's sweat covered one. Eyes closed, she tried to regain control of her breathing, only to laugh at the soft whisper from under her.

"You're a good kisser."

To busy laughing, neither noticed the candles flaring to life around them, but neither missed the sharp, acid-like tone of the Headmistress as she stood above them, peering down at them like an owl.

"What is going on here?"


End file.
